ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Constrictai
The Constrictai are one of the five Serpentine tribes. The Constrictai were freed from their tomb by Pythor, and along with their fellow tribes they embarked on a quest to awaken the Great Devourer. While this plan succeeded, the beast was killed by Garmadon. After the Serpentine betrayed him, the Constrictai and their fellow tribes journeyed underground, stumbling across the Stone Army Tomb. Upon entering, they were faced with the revived Stone Army, who attacked the Serpentine and trapped them in the tomb. The Constrictai and their fellow Serpentine made the tomb their home until the Ninja discovered them, at which point the Nindroid Conflict had begun. The Serpentine opted to avoid the struggle, but would later help evacuate Ninjago's citizens after the Golden Master began attacking the city. Following his defeat, the Constrictai and the other tribes returned to the surface, living in Ninjago alongside its people. When the Second Serpentine War commenced, they fought in the climactic battle at the Corridor of Elders. Distinguishing features *Generals and Warriors have large spikes along their heads and backs. *The head mold of the Soldiers and Scouts are similar to those of the Fangpyre. *They are considerably shorter than other Serpentine of their rank. *Their main colors are orange, black, and metallic gray. Abilities The Constrictai are physically the strongest Serpentine tribe. They possess a powerful grip, which they use to strangle their foes. They are also the best burrowers of any Serpentine, enabling them to perform surprise attacks. If a person suffers the grip of a Constrictai, they will never be able to breathe properly, even if they escape the grip of the snake that choked them. The anti-venom within the Constrictai Staff is the only known cure to this effect. Weaknesses As difficult as it is to relax when in the crushing grip of a Constrictai, relaxing oneself can make it easier to escape their coils—conversely, struggling only makes it worse. The Constrictai are also generally less intelligent than other Serpentine, so they can be tricked into making mistakes more easily than their brethren. Tomb The Constrictai tomb is located at the top of the Mountain of a Million Steps. Tribal Serpentine drawings cover the walls, with some depicting the legends and history of the Serpentine (including the prophecy of the Great Devourer). Pythor would eventually turn the tomb into the hub of the Serpentine's Underground Fortress. Trivia *The Constrictai appear to correspond to the Ninjago element of Earth, because their tomb is underground, they are described as excellent burrowers, and Earth is their dominant element in the Spinner game. *The Constrictai have the least Mini Snakes of any Serpentine tribe with Spinners, having only one so far. *The Constrictai are the shortest tribe out of the five, which may explain the lower number of Mini Snakes, due to them all being around the same height range. *In Virgin Media's synopsis for the episode "Can of Worms," the Constrictai are incorrectly called the "Constrictaurs." *The Constrictai's first appearance in the sets was in the summer of 2012, despite their staff being release the prior wave; likewise, they're the only tribe to experience this. *It appears that the higher the rank within the Constrictai, the more black coloring the Serpentine has. Notable Members Skalidor.png|Skalidor Bytar.png|Bytar Chokun.png|Chokun Snike2.png|Snike Gallery Constricai.png|The Constrictai Staff 98138pb04.jpg|The Constrictai Symbol Constrictaigroup.png|A small group of Constrictai. Snike1.png TSkalidor.png TSnike.png SoRSnikeFig.png NSnike.png Chokunsnikegroup.jpg Snike1.png Snike2.jpg Snike.com.png Constrictai_Tribe.png de:Würgeboas pl:Dusiciele Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Serpentine Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2013 Category:The Final Battle Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters